Kill or be Killed
by Bruin12
Summary: Ash is a full time mersonary working to take out the italian mob... for killing his wife and child. Will Ash Take out the mob or will the people closest to him betray him.
1. What I want

In The End…

*huff puff* A tired man ran down a dark alley way and turned a corner to a street. Slowly following him was a big man wearing dark sunglasses, a leather jacket, and timberland boots. The man turned his head back thinking he lost the man chasing him, but no the chaser walked out of the dark into the light of the street. "I'm sorry, please spare me." The man turned and tried to plead with the chaser. "Why should I, you took something of utter value to me, you took the meaning of my life, my wife. Your boss slaughtered her and my daughter with his own bare hands." The chaser was inching closer and closer. The man slowly started to move backward. "Please why me, I didn't kill her." The man cried, starting to move a little faster. "I know, but you're high in your boss's status… and the next on my list.". While the man was moving back, he tripped landing on his hand, breaking it. "Ahhh!". He looked at his messed up hand, hanging sideways, even the slightest touch made him wince. He now knew he had no chance of fighting back. The chaser kicked his hand, the man screamed into the dark night air, no one heard him, no one was there. It was just the Chaser and the man, the predator and its prey.

The chaser took the man by his collar and dragged him to a nearby bridge, slowly dragging him. Torturing him with his knife, putting it to his face every minute. The man finally had the guts to say, "What do you want, please, I'll give you anything, just spare me." The chaser laughed out load into the cold night air then turned toward him and looked at him strait in the eye, a cold stare. "What I want, you're really asking what I want…" "Yes, I will give your anything." The short Italian mobster pleaded, he was a stumpy man with a ponytail, full suit, and a beard. "Please, please…" the man now started to cry as they got to the bridge. The bridge was 4 stories off the ground, just high enough that the impact on the water would not kill, but would break every bone in a human body.

The chaser let go of the mobster on the middle of the bridged, the mobster try to scramble to his feet, but the chaser started to kick him, many times, hard in the chest. Then in the hand, breaking it even more. The mobster cried to himself. Stopping, the chaser said, "Still want to know what I want, huh" The mobster eyes glistened, thinking this was his chance out. "Yes, yes anything you want I'll get it." The chaser gave him a hard stare, harder then the one before, "I want, I really want out of everything in the world." He stared into the starless sky, then turned and smiled at the mobster, the mobster now looked distraught, he knew what was coming next, he knew he had no chance left. "I want… your life!" At saying this he grabbed the mobster and threw him over the ledge. "Ahhhh" the mobster's long fall ended with a defining crack. Every bone in his body broke. The chaser spit over the ledge and watched as the deep blue water took his body. "That's what I really want."

The car door slammed as the chaser stepped out of the car. He lived in a small apartment on the tip of long island. He wanted the Leader of a New York Mob, He wanted the leader for killing his wife and daughter. The chaser walked up 4 flights of stairs and took out the key to his apartment. Looking at the door the dark memories started to haunt him.

_He could here his wife and daughter screaming in pain. The chaser slammed into the door for a third time, with no luck. "Please spare my daughter, let her go!" He heard his wife crying the words out of her mouth. "I'll give you anything." The Mob leader laughed. "You really want to know what I want." The chasers eye's widened, "no…" he said under his breath, he heard the cock of a shotgun. The chaser sat there knowing he couldn't do anything. He started to cry," I want your life." Then bang the shotgun went off._

"Honey are you alright?" The chaser turned, it was his neighbor Vanessa. She was an old black woman. "Oh, yes I'm fine," the chaser replied, playing it cool like he never stood at his door-way, staring into the abyss of his home. "Good, can I barrow some suga, I'm making coffee and I'm out." The chaser smiled, "Come in." His apartment was a 3 room, 1 bedroom, 1 bath, and 1 big room he used as a kitchen/living room. He walked over to his kitchen cabinets and pulled out some sugar packets. "Wow, this place you got here is pretty clean, can you come over and clean for me sometime?" "Don't you have pros to do that, V.?" He called her V, a lot of people did, but she usually yelled at them. She only liked him calling her V. "Yea, but them bastereds are over paying cause the economy nowa-days." The chaser smiled. "I'll she what I can do." *SLAM* The chaser looked up, "V I'm sorry, but you have to go…" "Oh, ok honey." She walked out the door. A few minutes later 3 men walked in

"So the hit was successful?" The Irish mobster said. "I'm still here right?" They chuckled a little bit. The Irish mob made the chaser one of there own after the killing of his family. They heard the Italian Mob did that and they knew they could pick him up. "One of the Irish mobsters was holding a suitcase. The lead man took it from him and opened it. "10 grand right here, we bless you." "Thank you… what's my new mission?" "You have to come to the warehouse for that boss say's it's top secret." He said walking over to a window. "Oh, is the ware house in New York?" The chaser was pretty sure it wasn't, though he was just making sure. "No, then it would be burned down." "Good." Chaser said, he knew if he stepped a foot in New York he would be tracked down. The last hit he was in a city off of New York.

"Oh my god… we have to get out of here." Chaser turned his head, "What, why?" "There here, they have molitave cocktails." They sprinted out of the room and closed the door. "Hold on guys," He broke down V's door. "Honey, it's called knocking." He didn't care, she was the second family he had and he must save her. Chaser picked her up on his shoulder and ran out her window onto the fire escape. "Shit…" He looked down, four stories, just enough to break every bone in a human body. He started down the fire escape. The Mobsters were already on the ground. "Guy's take her while I jump." He passed V to the mob. and he jumped. Landing on the ground in a roll. "Ok let's go." He took V and they ran, only because there cars were out front and the mob would probably burn them alive. "Oh the boss never told me your name… who are you?" The lead mobster said. "Me… I'm Ash, but call me the chaser"


	2. The mob

"Honey your gonna have to do some explaining." V said in an angry tone. "V I'll tell you later…" Chaser said in a annoyed tone. They have been walking for hours and were almost to the city they needed to be in. The three mobsters lead the way, horsing around half the time. Chaser thought they were brothers, the lead being the oldest. "Boy's how long till we are there? The lady on my shoulder needs rest." He was really tired himself. "We aren't gonna be there for a while." The lead said. "What! You just said in ten minutes like a half-in-hour ago." Chaser was now annoyed; he thought these dumb-asses probably don't know where they are. For all we know we could be in freakin Boston. "The Brown Toyota behind us, it's been following us for a few hours now." Chaser knew not to turn, but he glanced and saw it. He look at V, she was out. Good, he thought. After another hour they managed to lose the car and get into the city. "Finally, we are here." The lead said. "10 blocks till the pier." "So you guys have no clue what the boss wants with me…" chaser said. "Nope, all I know is he wants me to bring you to the warehouse."

Chaser looked over and saw a motel. "Here guys, I need to check her in to a motel my shoulder is killing me." "We shall wait for you here." The lead said. Chaser ran across the street and walked in the door to the motel. He walked up to the counter and said. "1 room." The man at the desk looked at him and said, "That will be 30 dollars a night." Chaser pulled out a few hundreds from his pockets. "Keep the change," the man stared at the many 100 dollar bills on his desk, and then gave him a room key. "Oh and I'll pay you a few thousands if you watch her door and won't let anyone in." The man's mouth drop a foot or 2. "Ok…" he managed to get out. "I'll pay you when I leave this city." Chaser said, then leaving to go put V in her room. "101, 102… 103 here it is." He opened the door and put her on the bed, then wrote a note and left. "You must watch her as if your life depended on it… actually," he paused, and pulled out his desert eagle. "Your life does depend on it" he said this putting the gun to his head. The man pissed his pants. "Now guard the door." He handed him his gun. "It's loaded." He walked back to the mobsters

"Hey can we stop at a restaurant I'm starving," one of the mobsters pleaded. "Yea can we" The other one said. "What is the time," The lead said. Chaser pull down his sleeve and looked at his watch. "2:35 a.m." They all smiled, then in 5 minutes they were in McDonalds. Chaser just had a coke. The 3 mobsters on the other hand… "4 quarter ponders, 3 large fries… can we get king sized… right that's burger king, and a extra large coffee. What do you 2 want." Chaser really didn't like McDonalds, he thought burger king was alright, and Wendy's was a cheap knock-off of everything. So he enjoyed coffee here and there. "So I take you guys like fast food?" Chaser said, and after that they wouldn't shut up. This is good and that is good… Chaser was about to snap. When the lead got a phone call. "Ok… ok…yup… no…k…bless you, ok the boss wants us there." "Awww I just started my mcflurry." "Come on you goon let's go." Chaser chuckled to himself

"Here it is, home sweet home." The lead said. It looked like any old ware house you would see in a movie or TV. show. "Come on," the 3 mobsters ran in, chaser walked behind them. He stopped at the front door, looked inside, the 3 mobsters were no where to be found in the darkness. "Hello?" He yelled from the front door. No one answered. He pulled out his gun from his coat and made his way in. After a few steps in the warehouse door slammed behind him. "Shit…" Chaser started to explore the warehouse, gun at hand. He saw an open area and he knew if he walked into something would happen. He saw a way to an upper level and that's probably were everyone was, so he made his way back and up a ladder.

Chaser poked his head up. No one… He climbed up to the next floor and lied down on his belly. He started to army crawl around. It was strangely quite in the warehouse… almost to quite. He crawled a little further, and then he saw movement ahead of him. He knew those were the mobsters. He crawled a little further behind one. Slowly he stood up, he stealthy put the man in a sleeper hold and the man dropped to the ground. Chaser saw other men; he knew why they were there. So… he dropped all of them, till there was no one left. "Hee hee," he softly chuckled to himself. Then went back down stairs, slowly walked over to the open area… where of course something happened

"Hello chaser…" a deep voice broke the silence. Chaser knew that voice, it was the voice that brought him up after the death, it was the leader of the mob. "Hello, why did you call me here?" Chaser said, hiding the fact that all his men were out cold. "I called you here for a test, if you pass you win. But if you lose, well… you die." The leader clearly didn't get the signal chaser was trying to give him. "How will you kill me?" "MEN, get him," he said pointing his finger at chaser a story below him. "… … umm" chaser was "Confused". The leader turn around, to see all of his men past out on the ground. "God dam-it, get the hell up you dumb-asses" While the leader had his head turned, he started to move into the shadows. "Get him!" The leader yelled in his loudest voice, but they were still past out. The leader turned to see that chaser wasn't there. "I WIN!!!" Chaser yelled. He knew there was a door somewhere around here. He ran through rows of selves till he found his way out. A door he thought to himself, though when he tried it, it was locked. "God dam-it," he muttered. Chaser took a better look at the door; it was an old metal door. He started to move back. "One hit should do it" Chaser said to himself. He stopped, chaser waited for the right moment… He went all out to the door. "Ahhh." *BANG* He hit the door with full force. The door, along with him, went flying.

Chaser hit the ground hard. He laid on the ground for a minute, dazed. When he finally realized where he was, a black helicopter flew over him. He heard footprints behind him. His eye's opened wide, "Oh shit." He got up as fast as he could and sprinted to the street. "Go, go, go… Get him." The black tactical SWAT member said. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!" Chaser was now being chased. The tactical agents went after him. He tried to avoid them by running into random abandoned buildings. He was wrong, they threw grenades into the building, he knew he was going to get killed. But, maybe if he tricked them into thinking he was dead… SMASH, Glass shattered. He had 5 seconds, 4, 3, he ran up a ladder in the building he was in. *BOOM*. The second floor started to come down. He started to sprint back to the ladder, up again, to the roof.

*BANG*, He broke down the door and ran into the open roof. He looked around for a way out. The helicopter had a spot light on him. He now had no chance, but to maybe jump over to the building next to the one he was one. "He's up here, go get'em" The Leader of the SWAT team said. It's now or never he thought to himself. Chaser started on a dead sprint for the ledge, faster, faster he thought to himself. *BANG* A gun shot blasted through the air. "AHH," he was hit. Chaser fell to the ground and slid over the edge. The SWAT ran over to the edge of the building. "Shit, he better be alive." The SWAT leader looked over. His body lay there, on the fire escape. "… Well… someone go get him!"


End file.
